


All Hallows Eve

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphaba looked at the blonde like she had already figured this out. "Oh my sweet, my hopelessly hopeful sweet, you really thought that you could bring me back, didn't you?" Elphaba gave Glinda one of those rare smirks that she loved, "No one can be brought back from the dead darling, not even by magic." A Halloween One Shot. Post Musical but more bookverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows Eve

A slender figure stood alone in the surrounding mountain area of Kiamo Ko, struggling to fight back the tears that were forming in her crystal blue eyes. Tonight she wore a simple black dress that fitted her frame due to the tight corset she wore underneath. The moonlight reflected the golden shine of her bouncy curls as she now started to walk towards the alluring abandoned castle. The dark grey stones seemed to fill her with even more sadness as she unlatched the lock and opened the wide doors. Darkness filled the empty castle as Glinda walked inside and she immediately felt despair. Memories and flashes of what had happened here returned to her mind and without any conscious realizing Glinda started crying. Tears streaked down her cheeks and fell onto the stone floor with a plopping sound. The hysterical gasps of her breath resonated through the empty rooms as Glinda wrapped her thin arms around herself and leaned forward in utter despair. Finally she calmed herself. Though tears still spilled down her cheeks her body was rigid and she stood there, the moon's glare at her back. She mounted the steps of the stairway silently as she made her way to the tower above. She had heard that Elphaba had once called this room a witch's room, Glinda remembered as she stood in the doorway of the one-roomed tower. The bowed ceiling had one window facing east and that brought in a cool whipping breeze that made Glinda shudder.

She had nearly forgotten her purpose as she marveled at the room. But her task at hand was reminded to her as her gaze fell on the Grimmerie that sat on a table in the middle of the room. The ancient book sat next to a crystal ball that seemed to glimmer as Glinda advanced towards it. Her eyes were drawn to the crystal as Glinda placed both hands on the table and peered at the curious object. A specter of something or someone was hazy inside of it, and Glinda could just barely make it out. But the green skin was unmistakable in the clear glass. An apparition or maybe even a memory of her best friend Elphaba was reflected in the glass. It brought tears to the blonde's eyes.

"Elphie…" whispered the blonde mournfully as she reached out a hand towards the glass as if to touch Elphaba. She was sorely disappointed and cried out in anguish when she couldn't and the image disappeared all together from the glass.

She recoiled her hand back and leaned with the other on the table and sobs wracked her body. It had been five years since Elphaba had died from that bucket of water. In that five years Glinda the Good, or Glinda Chuffrey had died a little bit each day without Elphaba near.

She couldn't remember how she had even heard of the holiday 'All Hallows Eve' but she was pretty sure it had been from one of Dorothy's numerous trivial rants that the child had been on. When she had first arrived to Oz, the child thought that they were all celebrating this so called holiday. As it was explained to her, Glinda knew that it was the one night of the year that spirits could return to the world, if one did believe in spirits or Other Worlds? Children dressed up as figures from the past and went around getting candy. The Wizard of all people had validated this fact and for some reason, even though he was gone, Ozians insisted on celebrating the stupid holiday. It had had no meaning to Glinda until she thought of something one night. She remembered learning a spell or hearing something from Elphaba about a spell that could bring back the dead. That's why she had trudged her way to Kiamo Ko tonight on All Hallows Eve alone.

She had to bring Elphaba back.

The tears stopped once again and Glinda scoured through the Grimmerie, flipping rapidly through pages as she mumbled to herself.

Finally she stumbled upon a page that said "To Call The Lost Forward."

Glinda stopped for a moment and looked at it for a long time in desperation. She focused her mind on thoughts of Elphaba for she knew that you had to focus on what you wanted or a spell could go horribly wrong. She chanted the words slowly and carefully articulating each syllable and sound. Her eyes were closed until she heard rustling and could feel the magic spread out and around her. She opened her eyes when she heard a voice that she had been longing to hear for so long now.

"I knew you could do it," praised Elphaba's voice as Glinda opened her eyes to see a black-cloaked figure with her black hair twisted into its infamous bun underneath that hideous hat. The skin color did not phase Glinda like she thought it would have after all these years without seeing it and instead she was overjoyed to see that skin pigment.

"Elphie… you're here, you're really here!" cried Glinda in joy as she took in the look of her friend. But her joy disappeared almost immediately. Elphaba was technically there with her in the castle, but her whole being was transparent like Glinda could stick a hand through her and she would vanish.

Elphaba looked at the blonde like she had already figured this out. "Oh my sweet, my hopelessly hopeful sweet, you really thought that you could bring me back, didn't you?" Elphaba gave Glinda one of those rare smirks that she loved, "No one can be brought back from the dead darling, not even by magic."

Glinda felt even more saddened now. "But I thought," she croaked out as she felt tears well up in her eyes, "That since this is All Hallows Eve that I could bring you back forever."

Glinda looked at the apparition of Elphaba with tears in her eyes. The green apparition smiled grimly back at her.

"All Hallows Eve is just a conspiracy, my dear, just a trick or an illusion. Besides, I can't stay forever. I'm only here this one night."

Even Elphaba sounded like she was upset about that fact and she said those last few words with bitterness.

"I miss you," sobbed Glinda as she tried running into the green girl's arms like she had wanted to do so all those years ago. The blonde cried harder when she realized that she had gone straight through Elphaba and she kept her back towards the apparition as she cried.

Glinda felt something cold grasp her shoulder and looked over to see Elphaba's 'hand', if you will, touching her.

"You," stressed Elphaba teasing her, " the Lady Chuffrey misses the Wicked Witch Of The West?" She cackled at the idea and made Glinda giggle like a little girl in spite of her upset mood.

"Yes," defended Glinda with a sniffle. She felt Elphaba's eyes on her.

"But at least you have Sir Chuffrey to keep you company," stated the Witch a bit resentfully.

"Chuffers is dead," said Glinda with no remorse at all which surprised the Witch greatly.

"And besides," the blonde woman went on, "You know that no one can replace you… as a friend I mean, as comfort."

She looked into her friend's dark eyes to find almost tears in them.

"Oh Elphie," whispered Glinda as she felt compelled to touch her.

"Glin, don't," warned the Witch as she saw Glinda's head tilt to one side and saw the blonde woman leaning forward. She knew how disappointed Glinda would be when she realized that she could not kiss her. But Elphaba could do nothing as she watched as Glinda brought her face as close as she could get to the apparition, and stood there waiting. Elphaba obliged and brought her lips to the blonde's. She knew Glinda could only feel the coldness and Elphaba waited for this to sink into the blonde's thin cranium.

All of sudden Glinda burst into tears and collapsed to the ground, burying her face in her hands. The black dress spread out around the petite woman's body like a sea of black and rippled like waves when she sobbed.

Again she felt cold around her and realized that Elphaba had wrapped her arms around her body. They spoke no words because their relationship was past the point of useless words. Instead they just held each other. The image of those two women holding onto each other for comfort in the isolated abandoned castle was one that Glinda would hold onto forever.

"It's almost time for me to go," said Elphaba after a while of them just holding each other.

Glinda's head snapped to look at Elphaba.

"What?" she cried out, "No, this spell has no time limit, Elphie! You can stay for as long as I want you to."

Glinda got up suddenly and determinedly, almost knocking over the table as she did so. She snatched the Grimmerie with her hands quickly and began chanting the spell all over again. But her vision was blurry from the tears that were falling from her eyes and her voice cracked and became a crying mess. She lowered herself to the floor, with the Grimmerie held tightly to her chest as she watched the apparition of Elphaba slowly fade away.

"Elphie," sobbed Glinda, "Please don't go, please!" the blonde woman begged desperately as Elphaba started to fade away. "I need you!" Glinda shrieked in hopeless despair.

"Hold out, my sweet," said Elphaba in a distant voice, "Hold out if you can…"

Glinda reached out a hand to her and Elphaba's hand reached out as well but it vanished all too quickly and Glinda was left with nothing. She was just grasping and clenching at empty air with her desperate fingers.

The castle was silent except for her crying. The wind came in through the window and the coldness of it made Glinda cry even harder. She brought her hand back to her chest and gripped the Grimmerie tightly as if it was her lifeline, her only hope of ever surviving in the cruel life she lived.

Her throat hurt from crying so much, and her eyes were sore. Still she madly searched through the Grimmerie to find the spell again.

"Ozdamn it!" she screamed furiously as she came to the end of the book for the tenth time with no hope of ever finding the spell again. It seemed as if it had disappeared from the Grimmerie altogether.

Frustrated Glinda threw the Grimmerie against the opposite wall and wrapped her arms around her knees. She had no more tears for it was only pain, sharp new pain that was drowning her in her own sorrows.

She lifted her head as soon as her sorrow dulled after a few hours and pushed herself into a standing position by gripping the table. She looked up and saw the crystal ball in her sight. The image was different now. It was of herself and Elphaba holding onto each other just like they had been a few hours ago.

Mystified Glinda slowly reached out to touch the glass orb. As her fingers grazed the glass gently the images did not go away. Glinda smiled softly to herself. She picked up the crystal ball and tucked the Grimmerie under one arm and headed out of Kiamo Ko.

As she walked along the path down the mountain the wind rustled all around her, kicking up the colorful leaves in a whirlwind. Glinda could have sworn that she had heard Elphaba's voice in the wind, saying words of comfort to her.

"You were wrong Elphie," said Glinda out loud to the whispering winds as if Elphaba could hear every word that she was saying, "All Hallows Eve is real. I know it is because I got to bring you back for one last time…"


End file.
